


𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩☆

by Ytydyty



Category: Waanjai
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Choking, Complicated Relationships, Dirty Talk, Heavy Drinking, Hook-Up, Light BDSM, M/M, Party, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Submissive Character, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, dirtytalk, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytydyty/pseuds/Ytydyty
Summary: where Mew and Gulf's break didn't last long
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩☆

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Allie X- bitch

𝙎𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙡 𝙢𝙮 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙡 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩  
𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙪𝙥  
𝙄'𝙢 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝, 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝

  
  


𝙄𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙡  
𝘼𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙗𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙡

  
  


Mild knew from the early beggining that inviting Mew and Gulf at the same party would be a big-ass mistake. It have always ended with a fight, broken glass and tears. But what else he could've done? If he hadn't invited one of them, they would for sure beat his ass and say shit about discriminationm and being a prick. So, it ended with the tough atmosphere between these two. At least he invited a lot of people to his house, so the party wasn't a complete, awkward crap.  
  
  
He tried to understand their relationship, but he just couldn't. He knew his friends, both of them were calm, responsible and mature. So why these two combined together always caused troble? They loved each other so hard they would kill for each other. He always joked that even if they're fighting all the time now, in the future they will end as the most happy marriage ever existing.  
  
  
Gulf knew something was coming up. He and Mew hadn't seen each other for exactly eight days and six hours. Eight days and six hours since they were on a break. Since his love called him a fucking whore which he don't wanna ever talk to again. He's gonna make sure that he'll provoke Mew so hard, that he would beg Gulf to get back to him. That's why he's there- sitting on a couch, right in front of his now-ex-boyfriend, who's pretending to talk with someone sitting next to him. But Gulf was sure that Mew was giving him glances basically all the time. That's why he made sure he smells nice, that he looks fucking gorgeous. That this new, sprakly choker is coiling around his neck perfectly. That every time he's sipping beer, his lips are delicately sucking the bottle thread. That his nails are perfectly covered in subtle, pink glitter. That his lipgloss is on point. That Mew Supassit's neck vein has become clearly visible. 'He's losing control' Gulf thought and smirked to himself, 'it didn't took as long as I thought it would'. Now his brain is working hard, thinking how to provoke his lover even more, how to break him, how to piss him off so much he loses his mind.  
  
  
When he heard an energic song playing, he knew that now's his chance. He grabbed some radom boy by hand and lead him towards a little dance floor that Mild arranged. Stealing his new dance-partner attention and intrest wasn't hard, because obviously he looked like a sexbomb. Gulf closed his eyes, hands up in the air, his hips moving sensually, the strangers hands on his ass. It was easier than he thought.  
  
  
-I fucking love this song- he hummed and started singing, locking his hands on a man's neck. The beer gave him loads of confidence and he was not afraid to use it. The feel od somebody's touch made him whimper inside. He didn't even know when he became so horny. Well, without his boyfriend by his side, he was helpless. Only Mew was able to fully satisfy him. And Mew obviously knew and needed that too.  
  
  
His plan worked, because Mew looked angry as fuck. Even if, he still hadn't moved from his seat. Till Gulf tongue-kissed the man he was dancing with. That was enough. Mew stood up and almost run over to them. He pushed Gulf aside from the stranger and punched the boy directly in face without any hesistation. As hard as he could.  
  
  
-Get you fucking hands off my boyfriend, you fucking faggot!- his voice was cold and emotionless as never before. He just hoped that he didn't break the stranger's nose. Then, he grabbed Gulfs wrist, making sure that his grip is gonna leave little bruises there. He quickly looked at Mild with a glance clearly saying 'don't you fucking interrupt me and come into your bedroom for the next few hours' and harshly pulled gulf with him.  
  
  
-That hurts, you fucking prick- Gulf cried, scared and excited at the same time. His heart was pounding with happiness. Mew still cared about him, and even called him his boyfriend.  
  
  
-Cut the shit, or you will end like that boy you kissed- he spat these words with a pain in his voice. He's gonna teach him a lesson. A painfull lesson.  
  
  
He exactly knew where Mild's bedroom was. That's why he pushed Gulf inside, locking the door behind them. Fortunately, the room wasn't a mess. Actually it looked pretty cool with a pink neons turned on. They could still hear the music playing in the living room. The people screaming and having fun.  
  
  
-Do you have something to tell me, you fucking bitch?- Mew groaned, grabbing Gulf by neck, just like he loved. He didn't care about destroying the choker, his hand were going to choke him better than this thin shit.  
  
  
-I-I...- Gulf couldn't say a word. Especially with Mew's hand gripped tightly around his throat- I just missed you- he said quietly, trying to comfort his lover a little. But that only pissed Mew off even more. Even if, Gulf wasn't expecting a harsh strike on his cheek. Tears rushed to his eyes. He's been hit a few times before, but only when he was in real trouble. 

  
  


𝙒𝙚 𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙖 𝙙𝙞𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙮  
𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙪𝙥 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 & 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙪𝙥 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚  
𝙄'𝙢 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝, 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝

  
  


-I'm sorry- Gulf sobbed, his eyes looking at the ground. He actually started crying. Did he felt wrong about kissing that guy? No. But the way he hurt Mew was way too harsh.  
  
  
-Come here- Mew dragged him against him, feeling a little guitly seeing his boy crying like that. He pressed him into the wall, placing his forehead on Gulf's- don't you fucking cry. I'm the one who's been hurt- he murmured, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself a little. He placed his veiny hand on the cheek Gulf's got hitten into, and delicately caressed it. He loved his little boy so much. He didn't wanted to see him crying like that.  
  
  
He slowly started to kiss Gulf's temple, ears, nose. He could feel his breath calming. When he placed his lips on Gulf's neck, he quietly moeaned. 

  
  


𝙂𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙪𝙛𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙨 𝙨𝙤 𝙥𝙪𝙧𝙚  
𝙎𝙩𝙖𝙢𝙥 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚  
𝙄'𝙢 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝, 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝

  
  


Mew liked how Gulf's lips opened widely while he was riding his dick. How his head tilted back, how he screamed. How he begged for more. How his tears were rolling up his face when Mew harshy spanked his ass.  
  
  
He started to move his hips faster, harder, more precisely.  
  
  
-Oh fuck...- Gulf gasped, unable to breathe normally. Mew's dick felt so fucking good he cried- fuck me harder Mew... like the fucking whore I am- he said powerless, knowing his boyfirend loves this way of dirtytalking. Now, his face was burried into pillows, his ass up in the air, Mew pounding into him. At least the pillows are gonna make his screams not as loud.  
  
  
-You belong to me and only to me, do you understand that you dumb bitch?- Mew groaned, feeling that he was close. He grabbed Gulf's hips so hard he's gonna leave bruises for sure- you're a fucking cumslut, do you realise? That's what you've been born for- he gasped, cumming loudly a few seconds later. His entire body was shaking, they didn't have sex like this for a long time now.   
  
Of course his little boy needed to come too, and Mew knew that Gulf loved to reach his orgasm while being cuddled and kissed, so that's what Mew does. He hugs his boy lovingly, holding his hand and pumping his cock with the other. He hears Gulf's little, high-pitched moans, he also feels the strokes of cum on his stomach.   
  
His boy got very tired, breathing fast and loud, his body probably covered in bruises.   
  
-Come here, love- he murmured, stroking Gulf's dark hair- I love you, you know that, right? He felt his boy nodding his head. -Please don't be like this next time. I can't handle it- he whispered, kissing his earlobe. -I won't, Mew. I love you too- Gulf smiled, placing his hand on Mew's torso. He was so happy after getting him back. They cuddled for a while, exchanging little kisses from time to time. They didn't even care that Mild would come back in every time. They just were in their little, sweet world, which no matter what, is never going to crash. 

**Author's Note:**

> It took a me a lot of time to finish this one-shot... Altough, I'm glad I can finally publish it :) Please let me know what do y'all think, it's my first smut in here and I'm stressed O_O


End file.
